Tunnel Bear
Tunnel Bear acts as a hostile Mob at level 9. Tunnel Bear and the Cave Monsters serve as the the most powerful mobs (in terms of damage, as they can instantly kill you upon contact) in the Game. Tunnel Bear serves as 1 of the 4 Bosses in the game, along with King Beetle, Stick Bug, and the Coconut Crab. Tunnel Bear spawns in the White Tunnel. The entrance to the White Tunnel sits inside the Instant Converter near the Pineapple Patch and Stump Field. The White Tunnel To enter the White Tunnel, go to the Instant Converter near the Pineapple Patch. You can either jump through the chimney on the top or go in the right end of the Instant Converter and then drop down into the chute. (You may need enhanced jumping abilities, such as Hiking Boots, to jump up to the chimney.) Alternatively, you can climb up the hill to the Yellow Cannon and jump down from there. Upon entering the White Tunnel, you will land in a small entryway with two green walls and two white walls. One of the white walls looks semi-transparent. Go through the transparent white wall to find the tunnel. However, you need to go swiftly, because once you go through the white wall, Tunnel Bear will quickly drop down through the roof near the entrance. The walls will also gradually get narrower, making it harder to turn back as you head deeper into the White Tunnel. If Tunnel Bear does not appear and instead a countdown timer floats in mid-air, then that means you defeated it too recently, so you will need to wait for the countdown on the respawn timer to finish before battling Tunnel Bear again. To exit the White Tunnel, stand on top of the Teleport Pad and use it. The Teleport Pad looks like a flat white circle that sits in the middle of the White Tunnel. Basic Strategy Tunnel Bear possesses 10,000 health and can instantly kill you if you get too close ("Too close" does not mean the same as "touching"). However, the Tunnel Bear moves very slowly at a constant speed without ever speeding up, and on a very predictable path as it heads straight towards your current location. Because of this, you could follow the recommended strategy of walking in front of Tunnel Bear, staying just close enough for your bees to keep attacking, and lead it down the tunnel. For an alternative strategy, keep Tunnel Bear near the beginning of the White Tunnel, keep close to one of the walls on the sides, and occasionally jump around Tunnel Bear. This alternative will only work at the beginning because of the White Tunnel narrowing down the further you go down it, trapping you if you head too far in it. When Tunnel Bear spawns, you will only get two and a half minutes to defeat it. The countdown timer sits directly above its head, showing how much time remains for you to defeat it until it despawns. Note that it usually takes Tunnel Bear less than two and a half minutes to traverse the entire length of the White Tunnel. Tunnel Bear respawns every 2 days (48 hours), but it can instead respawn every 40 hours and 48 minutes if you own a Gifted Vicious Bee or certain Stick Bug Amulets. Drops Note that unlike other mobs, Tunnel Bear drops its tokens in a straight line when it gets defeated. Guaranteed (first defeat) * 200 Battle Points. * 1000 Bond for each of your Bees (Increased by Bond From Battle). * Gifted Egg (Silver, Gold, or Diamond) or Star Egg. * Honey (Increased by Honey From Tokens). Guaranteed (subsequent defeats) * 200 Battle Points. * 1000 bond for each of your Bees (Increased by Bond From Battle). * 5 Royal Jellies. * 10 Tickets. * 5 Moon Charms. * 5,000,000 Honey (Increased by Honey From Tokens). Possible (subsequent defeats) Note: You can possibly get more than one of a single type of drop (for example, 50 treats and 500 treats from the same defeat). Note also that the likelihood of all of these drops increases based on Loot Luck. * Royal Jellies (Increments of 5, 10, 20, or 50). * Tickets (Increments of 10, 15, 25, or 100). * Gumdrops (Increments of 25-250). * Ant Pass. * Treats (Increments of 15-50, 100, or 500). * Sunflower Seeds (Increments of 50-500). * Pineapples (Increments of 50-500). * Bitterberries. * Baby Bee Egg. * Enzymes (Increments of 1, 3, 5 or 10). * Oil (Increments of 1, 3, 5 or 10). * Magic Bean (Increments of 1, 3, 5, or 10). * Star Jelly (Possibility of getting multiple). * Glitter (Increments of 1, 5, 10, or 25). * Moon Charms (Increments of 5-100). * Silver Egg, Gold Egg, or Diamond Egg. * Gifted Egg (Silver, Gold, or Diamond). * Star Egg. * Stingers. * Micro-Converter (Increments of 1, 5, or 10). * Night Bell. Tips to Defeat * Own bees with a high attack stat. Bees such as Cobalt Bee, Brave Bee, Crimson Bee, Demon Bee, Vicious Bee, Lion Bee, and Rage Bee deal higher amounts of damage than other Bees, making them more useful when fighting Tunnel Bear (or any other mob). * Own bees that boost fighting stats. Some specific bees will raise the effectiveness of the entire Hive, either by boosting Attack (Gifted Rage, Gifted Brave Bee, or Gifted Lion Bee), by boosting Critical Chance (Music Bee or Gifted Commander Bee), or by boosting Critical Power (Gifted Looker Bee or Gifted Tabby Bee). * Own bees that create Token Link Tokens. Music Bee, Rage Bee, Exhausted Bee, and Shocked Bee possess the Token Link ability. If a token appears too close to Tunnel Bear, use the token link instead of going back to get a Rage, Focus, Melody, or Impale token. That way, the player will not need to risk getting killed. * Level up Bees to Level 9 or higher. Bees with a lower Level than the Mob will most likely miss when they attack. Bees with Levels much lower than the Level of the Mob will get a higher the chance of missing their attacks on the Mob. Bees with an equal Level or higher Level than the Mob will never miss it. * Stay logical. If you know that you cannot beat Tunnel Bear with the length of the tunnel, or if you keep dying, you should not keep trying to continue battling it. Instead, you should focus on getting better Bees and Equipment that can help you defeat it. * Move a distance from the start of the White Tunnel. Tunnel Bear can drop down at unexpected moments, instantly crushing you upon impact, but if you make sure to keep a safe distance, Tunnel Bear will lay flat for a second before getting up and chasing you through the White Tunnel. * When Tunnel Bear gets to low health, do not do risky actions. Whenever Tunnel Bear gets to low health, DO NOT attempt to go for Tokens, such as Rage Tokens that sit near Tunnel Bear. Just keep going until it gets defeated. * Keep a safe distance away from the Tunnel Bear. Many players die because they do not keep their distance. The farther you stay away from Tunnel Bear, the more space you get to collect Tokens, but do not stray out of the range that Bees attack within, or they will stop fighting. * Keep jumping throughout the tunnel. Bees that drop Ability Tokens will drop them closer to you, and they will also continue attacking Tunnel Bear as long as you keep jumping. If the player owns a Vicious Bee, this method can work out very usefully. This also works with every other Mob in the Game and not just Tunnel Bear. * Know a method. If you decide to do the turn around method, remember to avoid going past the Teleport Pad or back into the drop location. The Teleport Pad will prevent you from successfully turning around and the entryway will cause Tunnel Bear to despawn. * Own a Cub Buddy. Cub Buddies can help by collecting Tokens, so owning a Cub Buddy can let the Tokens that sit behind Tunnel Bear get collected in order to make the battle easier. * '''Use Stingers. '''This is not recommended, as you should save them for Vicious Bee. However, this can help to get the last bit of damage in there before it despawns. Gallery TB_saying_goodbye.png|Tunnel bear waving when you die. Trivia * Tunnel Bear despawns at the end of the White Tunnel, which resets its health. * When Tunnel Bear kills a player or despawns, it will wave goodbye and disappears. However, if Tunnel Bear despawns, it will respawn at the start of the tunnel and keep chasing the player. * Tunnel Bear got added as the first of two Bears in the Game that act hostile to players, Gummy Bear acting as the second.Shadow Bear does not count because it does not kill players, the floor does. * Sometimes, a glitch can happen where Tunnel Bear can spawn on top of the tunnel. If this happens, you can easily defeat it as it cannot reach you from above. However, if the timer runs out before you can defeat it, then it will respawn back inside of the White Tunnel. * Tunnel Bear uses the Cartoony Animation Pack. * Tunnel Bear possesses a hitbox a bit wider than his body, so players may not touch him and still die (This acts similar to King Beetle's "aura"). * Tunnel Bear serves as the second Boss added to the Game. * Before the Nov. 25, 2018 update, the White Tunnel did not gradually get narrower, so players could easily pass around Tunnel Bear. * Tunnel Bear, Onett, and Gummy Bear acted "Naughty this year" (2018), as stated by Bee Bear during the Beesmas Event. * As of the 4/5/19 update, a visible despawn timer currently sits above the HP count, which sets for 2 minutes and 30 seconds after Tunnel Bear spawns. This makes it much more difficult to defeat, since you now cannot defeat the Boss by circulating the tunnel numerous times, with a low attack rate. boss Category:Bears Category:Mobs